The proposed study shall assess the effects of aspirin 81 mg per day dose given either continuously or intermittently (1 week on/1 week off schedule) for 3 months on selected smoking-related gene expression signature and three lung cancer-related signatures in the nasal epithelium of current smokers, and to evaluate any difference between both aspirin dosing groups. This study is an early step in larger effort to evaluate whether or not aspirin could be useful in prevention of lung cancer. The trial shall be performed at the University of Arizona, which shall be responsible for participant recruitment, patient care, data analysis, report preparation, and manuscript preparation. Boston University (Dr. A. Spira?s group), a collaborator on this study, shall be responsible for all gene signatures related analyses.